Revelations by a Lake
by roseannacharlotte
Summary: When King Arthur and his knights notice a mysterious figure in Camelot they decide to follow it and end up finding out a few secrets. Reveal fic.


It was a quiet night in Camelot. King Arthur and his knights were just leaving the tavern, where they had been discussing how quiet and subdued the King's manservant Merlin had become recently. A cloaked figure slipped through the shadows catching Leon's attention. Leon nudged Percival who was nearest and the message went through the group of men. The knights and king silently moved after the stealthy and mysterious figure.

When they reached the gate of the city, the figure stopped and seemed to be waiting for something. Suddenly a barrel started rolling away from a pile near the gates and all the guards started chasing after it. The cloaked person slipped through the gates without any of the guards noticing. The group followed. The mystery person led the king and his knights through the woodland for about an hour until he entered a clearing by a beautiful lake. Here Arthur and his knights hid behind trees to watch the stranger. The figure lifted his hands and removed his cloak revealing his identity. It was Merlin!

That was when the king of Camelot noticed that the idiot was not alone. He was surrounded by a group of beautiful but unusual looking women.. All of them were tall and lithe, graceful in appearance.. The woman on the far left had icy grey eyes and her hair was as white as newly fallen snow. She wore a dress that seemed to be made up of hundreds or possibly thousands of tiny snowflakes. Mordred realised that this must be the Lady of Winter. The lady next to Winter had brown hair and eyes that were almost the same shade and her dress was made out of leaves in shades of crimson and ochre and mahogany. This was the Lady of Autumn. The Lady of Summer was next in the line. Her dress glowed golden as if it was made of sunlight. Blonde hair rippled down her back and her eyes were the same blue that the sky appears on a perfect summer day. Summer was stood beside the Lady of Spring whose brunette locks framed a face that held eyes of the brightest green. This lady's dress was a mass of pink rose petals.

The seasons were stood next to the Lady of the Moon and the Lady of the Stars. Their dresses, like the Lady of Summer's, appeared to be made of light. Moon light and star light respectively. The Lady of the Moon had grey eyes and grey hair though this didn't make her look old. The Lady of the Stars was blonde with eyes that were a yellowish brown. The penultimate woman in the line had skin as dark as Gwen's and her hair was a shade darker. Like Spring this lady had eyes of green. Her eyes almost seemed to be made of moss. This woman reminded the knights of Camelot of a tree in many ways. She was the Lady of the Forest and she was a dryad. Merlin was embracing the last of the women. This was the Lady of the Lake, Freya, and she was the lover of Emrys. A naiad, this lady was formed of water but she appeared as the druid she had been before her death. The woman she had been when she and Merlin first met.

"Emrys." The Lady of the Moon greeted the king's manservant. All the ladies swept into gracious curtsies before the man who didn't seem at all surprised by this behaviour. The king and the knights were very confused by these events.

"Why have you summoned me, my ladies?" Merlin sounded different, wise and powerful. He was even stood differently. In Camelot the manservant of the king slouched, now he was standing straight backed, the posture of a nobleman. Power almost seemed to radiate from him.

"As you know, it was agreed by the Fae many years ago that we should not interfere with the affairs of humans. This is why we did not speak when Kilgarrah spoke words to turn your heart against the Lady Morgana and the druid boy Mordred." The king and the other knights turned to look at the youngest of their company in shock. Mordred looked rather scared all of a sudden. But the Lady of the Stars was still speaking.

"It is also why we left it to Kilgarrah to tell you of your destiny though we knew his anger against Uther would give the Great Dragon a poisonous tongue. However, it has now been discovered by us that the prophecy speaking of your destiny and that of the Once and Future King was not created by a human seer. It would seem that a Fae told it to a druid clan breaking the oath we had all sworn."

"We are unsure of why she did this. She won't tell us. We hope she will tell you for without knowing her reasoning we cannot know how to proceed." The Lady of the Forest added.

"Who gave the prophecy?" Merlin asked the Fae. The Lady of the Lake, who all this time had been standing as close to her love as she could possibly get, moved slightly and pointed at a spot between the trees as a voice spoke.

"I did." The lady who stepped out into the clearing had a dress made of crystals in every colour that gleamed and glistened despite the darkness of the night. Her raven hair fell in waves to her feet and her violet eyes were full of the wisdom of many worlds. The other Fae inclined their heads in respectful greeting.


End file.
